The Rebirth of Naraku: Part 1
by Ashigumokami Naraku-Sama
Summary: This fanfiction will have character death, explicit language, some sexual content at times, basically for older people to read.
1. Prologue The Rebirth of Naraku

The Rebirth of Naraku Part 1 of 4

The Onigami Era

Prologue: The Rebirth of Naraku

Nightfall was to happen soon as InuYasha and company had been wandering knowing this was a time of peace and sereneness. However, what they did not know was that the very work to destroy Naraku was a futile effort. Just because in a few hours the being who they vanished and supposedly beaten soon would come back from hell, reborn as an Onigami. The once weak Hanyou that Naraku was had been forever gone and in place of it a Gami was to be born or rather reborn in the place of his former being.

No one could feel the coldness within the air not even InuYasha because the group had thought the coldness was normal, no one expected what was to come. A sound was heard in the bushes as InuYasha's ears perked up "Hmm, I wonder who's making that sound?" Kagome spoke towards InuYasha with a silent laugh that could not be heard "Quit worrying yourself it's probably Kirara." InuYasha had shrugged as he walked away towards the bush. Then the rustling he heard stopped as if it never happened.

Meanwhile in a further part of Sengoku Jidai, Nippon there was news of the Western Demon Lord's return, whom was this Lord? However, none other then Sesshoumaru he was wandering towards the camp InuYasha and Company occupied in curiosity of the cold weather all over. He or no one did not know Naraku was coming back to life soon because they could not feel the jewel, it was gone but a new one was reborn within Naraku's core it was one called the Jewel of Malicious Hatred.

Well the time was flying as a sound was heard while Jaken followed Sesshoumaru "Lord Sesshoumaru something is here I can feel it!' Jaken yelled as Sesshoumaru kicked him out of the way, "Shut up this is a peaceful time," Sesshoumaru, said with an apparent sound or tone of disbelief but then everything went quiet. It was happening the bright blue sky was turning black in front of everyone.

A gaseous cloud came into the sky as the face of Naraku was shown in the sky, as InuYasha and company were not paying attention neither was Sesshoumaru. However, Jaken was hollering about it. "Master Sesshoumaru! Master Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken. "What?" Jaken spoke up "Look at the sky!" Sesshoumaru looks up to see nothing but then the blue sky was pitch black but no one card. Therefore, what was going to happen?

A whistle of winds sounded as a few feet in a cave a Naraku was reborn and he was standing up as his body rematerialized "Kukuku, This Naraku has returned to destroy them all." His body was formed and so was his clothes as his figure had seemingly shown unscarred, perfect looking for being gone for awhile and now it would begin the terror he once did was about to return fully.


	2. Chapter 1 The Hidden Cave Located

The Rebirth of Naraku: Part 1 of 4

The Onigami Era

Chapter 1: The Hidden Cave Located

Naraku had already rebirth it had seemed inside the hidden Cave or was about to as Sesshoumaru came forth out of nowhere "Hmm, you think you shall come back alive do you Naraku? This Sesshoumaru will end your rebirth now." Naraku seen the Western Demon Lord in front of the cavern as he spoke "Kukuku, Surely you know This Naraku cannot defeated if he came back from the great beyond as something more." He raised a hand as he grinned wildly throwing a seer of flames at Sesshoumaru "Get out of This Naraku's way pitiful Dai-Youkai!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he grabbed Bakusaiga from its hilt "Don't play with This Sesshoumaru, Naraku!" He had spoken quite stoically while swinging forward at Naraku's new body but Naraku moved quickly out of the way with an almost instant jump "Hmph, This Naraku thinks you should practice more" He said mockingly towards Sesshoumaru while Sesshoumaru was standing there "This Sesshoumaru shall rid you Naraku, your nothing but a pest." After those words, Naraku spoke towards Sesshoumaru with a sinister grin. "To bad This Naraku won't be here long enough for you to do so canine." After such words Naraku grinned with a huge cloud of Shouki forming in the cave "Good bye for now and have fun with the Miasma."

Sesshoumaru soon rushed forward to slice Naraku or attempt it but Naraku was already gone "Kukuku, This Naraku will play with you later Sesshoumaru!" That was when he landed on the ground behind InuYasha and Company "Kukuku, Guess Who Half-breed." InuYasha heard that voice and growled yelling the man's name out "NARAKU!" InuYasha seemed to be rushing forward with his claw stretched outwards hitting Naraku in the face "Keh, so you decided to come back now it is time for you to leave you wretched disgusting creature!" Naraku had been hit in the face but not very fazed by it. "Kukuku that was fun now let This Naraku give you a clap." His hand raised upwards as if he was going to clap but instead punches InuYasha in the gut with brute force "Now try again InuYasha, give me a manly punch you pathetic wimpy boy."

InuYasha blinked at Naraku as he was hunched over "Keh, now you are going to pay for those insults!" He said gripping the Tessaiga and it went from rusty sword to full power as he swung it at Naraku. "Heh, try and catch this attack Naraku." He yelled out as he swung at the wind aiming to hit Naraku with a growl.


End file.
